Animal I have Become
by reedtard
Summary: Ryou has been sexually abused by Bakura for the last time, so he decides to tell his good friend Yugi, but when Yugi tries to intervene can the same thing that Bakura does to Ryou happen to yugi?
1. Part 1

You know I don't own any Yu-Gi-Oh characters so bug someone else

Hello – I hope you like my very first attempt at righting a fanfic as I am dyslexic so its very hard for me to spell and type fast but I want to see if I can create a sexual tale

Bakura and Ryou are my fav paring – yay

Please let me know what you think!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Animal I Have Become**

Ryou hit the wall with a bone shattering crunch. His lifeless body fell and collapsed on the slightly warming carpet of his room. The small figure let out a silent scream as he felt the pain hit him like a thousand bricks. As the tears started to stream down his face, the little teen tried to place a fist on his bed to pull him self up, only to be greeted by a hard hand to push his frail body back on the floor. A small whimper escaped his lips. The dark figure watched over his prey with a cruel smile on his face.

"Please Bakura, don't do this!"

This is the third time it's happened. I can't get away from this Hell, I can't get away from him. So many times I've tried to put up a fight, yet he still continues doing it. I feel like he's got me trapped and I will never be able to escape, like I'm caged in this flat we both live in. At first I thought I had done something wrong, that it was some new form of punishment but I soon found out that it was just him. I keep trying to tell myself it's only a nightmare and I will wake up, but it keeps happening. I've thought about telling someone so the abuse would stop but I know if I do he will hurt, or even kill me. I can't control him. I can't control my yami, myself.

The tall figure just stared at his small captive. Bakura knew what he wanted and knew he would get it. He loved his little Ryou, but he just couldn't help himself. He thought that maybe this time he wouldn't have to hurt him, that maybe Ryou would just take it, but that was a long shot. The last time he did it, he had to hit Ryou so hard that he became unconscious just to undo his hikari's trousers.

But alas, little Ryou would put up a fight, and probably continue in that way. You wouldn't expect it but this small character had a lot of strength in him. Some times Bakura had walked away with bruises, scratches and once, a black eye, but Ryou would always end up worse.

Ryou tried to stand up again, holding himself up by the end of his bed. Bakura watched his frail hikari with a cocked eyebrow. "Where do you think your going, my little one?"

Ryou staggered towards the door barley able walk. He looked up at the shadow covered face with angry tears in his eyes. "I'm not yours!" he shouted almost draining the rest of his energy.

Bakura looked at this small body standing before him. "Oh but you are mine, I own you." Ryou's tears stung his eyes and soaked his cheeks.

"And if you ever become someone else's I will make you mine again. You won't be able to run from me"

And with that, Ryou collapsed onto Bakura who just held him in his arms. As Ryou screamed "I HATE YOU!" into his yami's chest, the tomb robber just smiled that distinctive evil smile. "I know my little one, I know"

Both of them were trapped in silence as the world went by with out knowing the dangers that lurked in the most unlikely places.

Bakura slowly become bored at the still moment and decided to carry on doing what he was there to do. "I'm sorry my little hikari" He said with another smile looking down on the quivering boy. Bakura slowly moved one of his hands down to the buttons on his angle's tear soaked shirt.

Still too weak to fight back Ryou just stayed there, tears still streaming from his eyes and now starting to drip onto the taller teens hands. "Shhh…It shall all be over soon" smirked Bakura unable to wait for the next few minutes. The shirt slipped off and Ryou's flesh instantly met with the cold air, goose bumps started to appear as one of Bakura's hands lightly brushed down the middle of the petite boy's pale chest. He flinched at every touch as the muscular shadow moved both his hands down to the top of the shaking teen's trousers. As Bakura fumbled to undo the button blocking him from his goal, Ryou's blurry eyes noticed to his horror the bulge that awaited him in his yami's jeans. A flash of thought came across his mind as he remembered the first time Bakura had done this to him, how much he had wanted him to stop.

Just before the tomb robber could finish unzipping, Ryou plucked up the remaining strength he had and let out a scream as he pushed his cruel look-a-like out of the way before running and locking him self in Bakura's room. The room had cold, heartless feel as the noises from out side became increasingly concerning "Ryou, Ryou…" sighed the deep voiced "Running away will only make me want you more"

"Please stop this, please leave me alone"

"You know I can't do that my little one, I need you too much to let you go."

Ryou put his hands over his face to wipe away the new tears forming. "I will never come out until you promise you won't touch me"

A laugh came from behind the door which sent shivers down his spine. "Have you forgotten that that's my room you are in…and I always carry a spare key round with me?"

Ryou's heart skipped a beat as he watched the key, which had been used to lock the inside of the door, drop out and land on the floor. The door handle tilted down, creating a click as the door swung open. Too afraid to look, Ryou shut his eyes as if to believe that what was happening wasn't real.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Wooo

I tried to leave it on a bit of a cliffy

But I have done the second one so you wont have to wait long

I hope it was enjoyable and I think I could do with some constructive crytisism


	2. Part 2

Now here is the second part

But I haven't written any more yet so let me know if you want some

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Animal I have Become**

He heard foot steps walk smoothly towards him and felt the moist touch of Bakura's tongue lick away a tear that had fallen down his cheek. Ryou lashed out and thumped his dark shadow in the chest, hoping to at least stop what he was about to do.

His attempts were crushed as he saw that it only made his yami smile. Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou and lowered his head to kiss those small lips. Ryou's scream was quiet and muffled as he tried to pry his lips away from Bakura's but to no avail. The shorter teen kicked the tomb robbers shin hard making Bakura stop his moment of passion and look down at his opposite with harsh eyes.

This made the small look-a-like immediately regret what he had done, I mean it wasn't half bad as it was the way it was supposed to be, but before he could plead that he was sorry, Bakura grabbed the slender wrists of the teens making him yelp in shock and pain. He pulled his hikari closer, almost hugging him.

"Fine! If this is the way you want it," the stronger half whispered venomously as he threw the boy on to the bed.

"No please, I don't want it like this, before was ni…" cried Ryou but was cut short as he watched the muscular shadow crawl upon him, placing his legs either side of the smaller teen's. Bakura roughly took hold of Ryou's thin wrists and slammed them down next to his head.

Bakura paused for a second, taking the time to admire his topless captive. He looked at the small body that was beneath him. His toned stomach, his naked chest, that beautiful tear stained face.

He exhaled noisily "Oh my dear little Ryou, do you see what you have done to me, see what an animal I have become? I'm willing to hurt you to show you my love."

"This isn't love" Ryou snapped back

Bakura stared back, looking into the eyes of the young teens. A small laugh curled around his jaws as once again he lowered down toward Ryou.

Bakura's mouth collided with his prisoner's lips. A tongue was immediately thrust into the unknown territory, as he was always fast to kiss. The hazel eyed teen realised that something was different but the sudden shock of having his mouth raped was new to him and squirmed underneath Bakura's weight trying somehow to break free. Ryou could barely breathe as he tried to scream abuse at his yami but were only to be swallowed by Bakura's throat.

The evil, silver haired shadow let out a confusing moan as he realised that Ryou was rubbing up against his crotch while he was writhing in attempt to escape. So Bakura gave and malicious grin and decided it would be fun to grind his hips into his partners groin making the prisoner struggle more.

Confused that his yami had not already 'used' him, a horrendous feeling crept into Ryou's mind. He looked down and to his horror he noticed that not only Bakura's bulge had enormously grown, but his own had chosen to react in the same way as his yami's. The helpless look-a-like unknowingly stopped moving to stare at what his own body was doing.

Bakura looked down to why his little hikari broke the pleasure flowing through his senses. Once again he grinned and looked in Ryou's eyes which had now paused from crying. "Well, well, well. It seems that my little angel quite likes this extra attention." chuckled the towering half.

"No! Please Bakura, stop this!" shrieked Ryou who had now started to struggle again.

Still straddling the teen, Bakura put both of Ryou's hands in one of his own. Freeing up the other, he whipped off the belt that was around his waist.

Ryou thought to him self 'Oh shit, he's either taking off his jeans or going to beat me with it.'

He closed his eyes, waiting for what his yami was planning to do to him next.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Right then

Was it gooood?

Let me know if there are any mistakes of faults

And please tell me if you want MORE!


End file.
